


forever is the sweetest con

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sappy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Magnus always outdid himself on their anniversary. Even now, a hundred of them under his belt.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	forever is the sweetest con

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> so, it's been a while since I've written something for malec (or shadowhunters in general) that wasn't my wip. I found this in my drafts folder and decided to finally finish it. I've missed writing random fluff pieces for malec, so I'm gonna try to get back into that.
> 
> hope y'all have been doing well!!!
> 
> title is from cowboy like me by taylor swift

The day was golden, in every sense of the word. The sunlight, the decorations, the love. All of it glittered, bright and warm as Alec took it all in.

Magnus always outdid himself on their anniversary. Even now, a hundred of them under his belt. The entire loft was aglow, candles lighted with a magical, dancing flame covering every possible surface.

Traditional anniversary gifts had been a running joke between them when they’d first gotten married. After the first thirty years, the list only covered every ten years, though, so they’d started getting more creative.

Today was their hundredth, and Magnus had insisted they celebrate with gold. “Fifty is gold,” Magnus had said, “so it only stands to reason, Alexander.” Not that Alec would have argued. An entire century later and Alec still would go to the ends of the earth to make Magnus happy, to hell even, literally  _ and _ figuratively, let alone agree on their anniversary theme.

The vow renewal was Alec’s idea. The love he felt for his husband hadn’t changed or diluted in the last century. No, if anything it had grown, and Alec wanted to live it all again. He wanted to see Magnus walking down the aisle again, his hair streaked with gold. He wanted to hold his husband’s hand and pledge his immortal love. He wanted their friends and family to share it all with them, the love and happiness that had only grown.

Their family has changed. Alec’s siblings were gone, now, and Clary, too. Simon was still around, though, and their nieces and nephews. They would be there. Magnus and Alec’s own children would, Chloe and Ragnor, too. They were adults themselves now, and Ragnor had a family of his own. Not Chloe, not yet. Too much world to see first, she insisted.

Magnus had smiled and told her to take her time and do whatever made her happy. "Sometimes love takes a few centuries to find you," he'd added, gaze flicking over to meet Alec's. "But when it does, you know everything before that was worth it." An entire century had passed, and Magnus Bane could still make Alec blush, a fact they both appreciated.

"Last chance to back out," Magnus said from somewhere behind him, and Alec spun around to find his husband leaning against the doorway to their bedroom. 

"That chance passed about 100 years ago, actually," Alec said. "I didn't take it then, and I'm certainly not now."

Magnus's smile softened from teasing to one of affection.

Alec's mouth went dry as he took in his husband. Magnus looked stunning, more so than their first wedding all those years ago. He wore a gold jacket to match Alec's, with just a touch of gold in his hair and around eyes. Alec's heart did a flip when he realized Magnus's glamour was down, too, golden cat eyes shining brightly at him.

Over the last century, Magnus had grown so much more comfortable with his mark. He'd long ago accepted Alec's words for truth.  _ They're beautiful; you're beautiful. _ Most of the time, he no longer hid his eyes when it was just the two of them, or around their children.

"By the angel," Alec breathed. "You're beautiful."

Magnus pushed away from the doorframe and stepped closer, as if being dragged by some gravitational pull. It was one Alec had felt more than a thousand times in all the years he'd known Magnus, in all the years he'd loved him.

"So are you, Alexander," Magnus said, close enough for Alec to feel the ghost of his breath on his lips. Almost immediately, it was replaced by Magnus, kissing him slowly and thoroughly, his hands tugging at the lapels of Alec’s jacket. 

When he pulled away from the kiss, Alec couldn’t breath for a moment. For all that Magnus looked like the sun, all he could see now were stars. “Isn’t this bad luck or something?”

Magnus released Alec’s lapels, smoothing them down and sliding his hands around his waist instead. “I don’t think that counts if we’re already married, Alexander.”

“Oh,” Alec said with a grin. “Well, in that case…” He trailed off, tugging Magnus closer and kissing away his amused chuckle.

They broke apart at a knock on the door. Cat stood behind them at the door with her arms across her chest and eyebrows raised as if to say,  _ really? _ “Save it for the ceremony, boys,” Cat said.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec said with as much mock seriousness as he could muster, elbowing Magnus as he said, “No promises.” Magnus shot him a grin.

Cat rolled her eyes. “You have two minutes. Any longer and I will come drag you both out here.” She stared pointedly at them until they nodded before leaving them alone again, shutting the door behind her with a gentle click.

As soon as the door shut, Magnus’s arms were around his waist again, and Alec’s own found their way to rest on Magnus’s shoulders. “We’ve had quite a life together, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, bringing one hand to cup Magnus’s cheek. “Y’know,” he said with a slight laugh, “this all started with a wedding. I almost made the worst decision of my life that day. Instead, I made the best.”

Magnus kissed him, and it felt like that first time all over again. The exhilaration, the freedom, the  _ want, want, want  _ pounding in his chest. “I love you,” Magnus said against his lips.

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’s. “I love you, too.” They stood like that for another minute, soaking each other in before they had to go share themselves with their friends and family.

Finally, Magnus stepped back, slipping his hand into Alec’s. “Let’s go get married, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
